Magnetic memory devices that include magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) have a function as a non-volatile memory, and have high-speed access performance (for example, about 35 ns) that is equivalent to that of static random access memory (SRAM).
Memory cells of the magnetic memory devices store information using magnetic moment, and therefore allow data storage and highly reliable rewriting cycles under high-temperature circumstances.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-511892 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 08/062686.